


santa tell me

by mulgogish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas songs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulgogish/pseuds/mulgogish
Summary: Changbin plays Christmas music in September and Seungmin is just Done with him
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 59





	santa tell me

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be day 6 hahshd i'll post day 7 later hngg  
> enjoy! ♡

  
There it goes again, the loud volume of the speakers playing what most probably is _Ariana_ _Grande_ 's 2014 Christmas hit, _Santa Tell Me._ You'd think Seungmin would be glad to hear such a warm, fuzzy song on winter. Well, he most certainly isn't because one- it's the first week of September, and two- he's heard this song almost every year, months even before Christmas season. 

The culprit is his boyfriend. As much as he adores Changbin, he plays Christmas songs far too early to be considered acceptable. "It's September 3rd!" Seungmin grunts, walking out of their shared bedroom to find their bluetooth speakers sitting on the coffee table with Changbin's phone beside it. The bathroom door is slightly ajar which means his boyfriend is in there, mumbling the lyrics he's known all too well. 

  
Changbin opens the bathroom, towel hanging on one of his shoulders as he strides to the bedroom. He walks past Seungmin, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a _good morning._ "Your point?" He continues, leaving the door open to hear Seungmin's replies.

"It's too early in the _morning,_ and in the _year_ to be playing your favorite Christmas song!" Seungmin yells, partly from annoyance but mostly because of the loud volume. 

  
Changbin gets out of the bedroom to grab his the from the table, lowering the volume before speaking, "It's never too early for Christmas songs!"

  
"It's 8am."

"My point exactly."

  
\--

  
Asking Changbin to stop playing Christmas songs three months earlier doesn't successfully mean he _will_ actually stop playing them. If anything, he will create a playlist and play it whenever he'd like, which is all the time. Now, Seungmin is sitting on the sofa, checking papers because his students just finished their first long quiz for the quarter. He makes sure to always use the green ballpen with the fruity smell, just because. And as he checks those, of course Changbin's playlist plays in the background. It's honestly very distracting. _Red Velvet_ 's _Wish Tree_ is one of his favorite winter songs. 

  
He hears Changbin mumble the lyrics as he types something in his laptop from the kitchen. Seungmin smiles uncontrollably hearing his boyfriend singing quietly. He shakes his head in attempt to get back to checking the papers. 

  
Changbin changes the song to _Justin Bieber_ 's _Mistletoe,_ and Seungmin couldn't help but groan the moment he heard the intro. "Ugh, not that song!"

He hears Changbin laugh aloud. "Knew you'd react like that!"

"Of course I would. You just want to remind me of that moment."

"It was cute."

"I embarrassed myself in front of you." Seungmin shivers at the memory. "So technically, it wasn't _cute_."

"It is for me."

  
The thing is, five years ago back in Seungmin's junior year in college, the education department held a Christmas party which included almost everyone. The faculty and the students. In this case, the organizers put mistletoe _everywhere_ in which anyone could walk in and they would have to do it. The department is pretty close as their university was just a small one, and the education department was also smaller unlike the business and engineering departments. 

  
Though it doesn't excuse the fact that a teacher and a student could walk below the mistletoe and, well, Seungmin could only shiver at the possibilities. But luckily for him, he has avoided three potential danger in the course of an hour. He's sitting alone at a table overlooking the dance floor when he decided to get another round of cocktail. 

  
That's when it happened. Seungmin didn't notice that the mistletoe was moved from the buffet table to the cocktail counter, and honestly, fuck it. He groans, not paying any attention to it at all until someone clears their throat beside them. Seungmin rolls his eyes before facing the person, and _oh god._

"Hey," Changbin greets, rather shyly. Seungmin wonders why would he be shy when Seungmin's the one that should feel his knee buckle seeing Seo Changbin smiling in front of him. Well, yeah, he has a crush on the senior but why does anyone need to know that fact anyway. 

Instead of greeting the senior back, Seungmin's hands jerked a little making the contents of his glass pour in front of Changbin's shirt. He cringe at the memory all the time. And, instead of apologizing Seungmin grumbles, stomping away from Changbin without looking back. 

  
Changbin stared at the pink stain in front of his shirt and smiles to himself. 

After that day, Changbin made sure to talk to Seungmin. While the younger kept apologizing, Changbin laughed telling him it's not a problem. You'd think mistletoe memories would give cute, sweet ones but to Seungmin that wasn't the case. Yet, here they are now.

Oh, and the music playing that night was _Justin Bieber_ 's _Mistletoe._

\--

  
October. It's getting colder and colder, and getting closer to Christmas season. At this point, the two of them would try planning out what they'll do on break. Since they make sure to visit their friends, family, and how to find time with just the two of them, they need to plan early. 

  
"We'll have to celebrate with your parents," Changbin grunts as he jumps on the space beside Seungmin, on the bed. "Mom says they'll visit _noona_ in the states this year." 

Seungmin looks at his boyfriend to smile, patting his thigh softly, "Sure, we'll go there on the 24th until 25th?"

"Yeah, Chan hyung wanted to meet with the rest on the 20th. That okay?"

"Mmm, school ends on the 15th anyway." Seungmin leans his head on Changbin's shoulder. "How 'bout you, though? Your students still have their finals until 20th."

Changbin clicks his tongue, already scrolling through his Christmas playlist. "Eh, I'll work something out." He picks _Mariah Carey_ 's _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ making Seungmin chuckle. 

  
"Ahh, Changbinnie, when will you ever stop playing Christmas songs before December even come." 

  
He feels Changbin kiss his hair. "Never. I'm pretty sure this is why you said yes to me when I asked you out in the first place." The older wraps his arms around Seungmin's waist, lifting him a little to make him sit on his lap. 

  
"Sure, let's go with that."

  
\--

  
(On December 12, Seungmin begins to wrap their presents for their loved ones as Changbin finishes a powerpoint presentation in his laptop. 

  
"Why are you playing that?" Seungmin asks, turning to look at his boyfriend with a raised brow. 

"What's wrong with it?" Changbin replies, eyes never leaving the screen. Currently playing is _Taeyeon_ 's _11:11_ instead of any Christmas songs Changbin has played from the past few months. Honestly, Seungmin wouldn't question it if it wasn't for the fact that Changbin has been playing _sad winter ballads_ since the start of December. 

"It's sad." Seungmin frowns, hugging Changbin from the side. "Are you alright?"

Changbin sighs, looking at Seungmin as he smiles. He saves his presentation before returning the younger's embrace. "Honestly," He starts, sighing more. "I'm kind of tired listening to the Christmas songs."

And Seungmin laughs, "Of course." He shakes his head, and his body vibrating with laughter as he understands what's happening. "I remember, now. I remember." Seungmin nods, kissing Changbin. Yeah, his boyfriend usually plays winter ballads during December because of how much he has played Christmas songs too early that they intend to be played. 

  
"You'll be playing _Santa_ _Tell Me_ in a few days again, anyway.")

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
